


• Brotherly Handy •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Little bit of cum play, M/M, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Fic prompt from Anon: Fic request bc you’re my favorite writer: armie giving timmy his first handjob and t basically losing his mind over it.Just bros being bros...hanging out and sharing a joint, talking about wanking (and getting each other off). Nothing to see here really.Unbeta'd and rough AF.





	• Brotherly Handy •

"No. I mean...yeah, I'm a dude, so _of course_ I have - by myself...and one of my girlfriends uh...she... but not with another guy."

They're both splayed out comfortably on the couch, passing a joint back and forth and savoring a night off from filming.

"Not even when you were a kid? Just to...I dunno. Experiment? That's what kids do, isn't it? At least, I did."

"Dude. _Really_?" Tim laughs and takes another deep toke.

"Yeah, of course. It's natural to be curious how someone else does it."

"I guess. I mean, I've thought about it before in an abstract sense, but I never really considered..." he trails off and blushes a deep pink.

Armie grins and takes his turn, "And are you still thinking about it in an abstract sense now?"

"No. No, I'm defintely thinking about it in a very concrete sense now." Tim snorts, coughing a little.

Armie waits for the coughing to pass then wiggles his brows and jerks his chin up a little. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Tim's jaw drops open and he wheezes out an embarrassed laugh. "You're not serious."

"Oh, I am actually.  _In fact_..." he palms the crotch of his sweats and spreads out a little more, "...I'm getting pretty hard thinking about it."

Tim follows the movement of his hand, his eyes opening wider at the the outline of the bulge beneath Armie's fingers. He shifts awkwardly on his end of the couch, finding it hard to tear his eyes away.

Armie laughs, "Hey...it’s fine if you don't want to. No pressure. I just thought maybe..."

Tim blinks and meets his eyes. "You first."

Armie takes one last hit and tosses the roach in an empty wine glass. "Alright." He uses both hands to slowly push down the elastic band of his pants, exposing himself little by little until his rigid cock pops out and slaps against the flat plane of his belly. His eyes never leave Timmy's face as he shifts a little to get them lower and tuck the fabric beneath his balls. "Don't look so scared, Timo. It's not gonna bite you."

Tim licks his lips and gives a half-hearted laugh. "Dude, you're fucking huge!"

"No. I'm proportionate to my size, but thanks for the ego boost." He gives his balls a little tug. "Now you."

Tim swallows and shakes his head a little as if to clear it. He stands up and unzips Elio's jorts, lets them drop to the floor. He starts to sit back down in his baggy boxers, but thinks twice about it and strips them off too before dropping back to the cushion with his hands held modestly over his junk. He looks down at himself, suddenly very self conscious. "Man, I'm like a goddamn twelve year old over here."

"Bullshit. You're gorgeous. Now show me your cock."

Timmy giggles and scoots back against the arm at his end so that he can face Armie. His hands slowly move away, thighs falling open to reveal that he's fully hard and straining against his hip. His eyes are back on Armie's hand at his own cock.

Armie bites his lip and stops his languid stroking until Tim looks up at his face. "I changed my mind...I really want to get you off." he says, low and deep, his tone matter-of-fact. "Would you let me do that?"

Timmy makes a strange, choked little noise, his cock jumping and fingers digging into the cushion on either side of him. He nods dumbly.

"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with —"

Tim shakes his head quickly, "No - please."

"Come here."

Tim rises up on visibly wobbly legs and stands in front of Armie, his cock bobbing obscenely as Armie looks his fill.

He takes Tim's and hand and looks him in the eyes again. "Can I...can I get off against your back while I jerk you?"

Tim bites his lip and nods again as though in a daze, his body twisting slowly from side to side.

Armie quickly shoves his sweats down and off his ankles. He opens his legs wide, placing one foot on the floor, and motions for Tim to turn around and sit between them. "Lay back. I'll go slow and we can stop anytime you want. Just say the word."

Tim settles back against him with a tiny shudder as the tender skin of his back registers the heat of Armie's dick pressing hard into his muscles. Armie reaches for him, but Tim grabs his wrist and stops him. "If you touch me now, I'm gonna come." he blurts with a touch of panic.

"Okay. Okay...just relax. We won't start until you're ready." He wraps his arm around Timmy's waist when he releases him and rubs his belly gently. "Your skin feels like silk." He whispers against his ear.

Timmy's mouth falls open, his hands moving to either of Armie's thighs. He shifts a little and Armie gasps.

"God that feels so good." He grinds against Tim's back slowly, his fingers trailing up to tease his nipple.

Tim's cock drips against his belly, drawing Armie's eyes down over his shoulder. "You're getting wet for me....good boy."

"Oh, fuck...." Tim circles his hips in time to the teasing touch at his nipple.

"I love that you're so sensitive..." Armie purrs, mouthing just behind Tim's ear.

Tim reaches a tentative hand up and guides Armie's hand toward the pool collecting just below his belly button. "Promise you won't laugh at me if I come too fast."

"I would never...and I'm not going to let you come yet. We'll start slow." He deliberately skirts the slick on his belly and trails light fingers down to the baby-soft skin at the juncture of his groin and then down to his inner thigh next to his balls. He teases with a slow drag of his blunt nails and watches Timmy's belly quiver. "You like that?"

"Yeah...fuck yeah."

Armie kisses his neck and brings his other hand back up to Tim's chest to circle his nipples again as he gently cups his balls. "Do you do this to yourself? Play with your nipples."

"Yes...they've always been sensitive."

"I would suck them if you'd let me..." Armie whispers, twisting gently.

Tim whimpers and grips the muscles of Armie's thighs harder, kneading them slowly.

"I would let you."

Armie smiles, his fingertips brushing up the length of Tim's cock from root to glans. He pauses and uses the pad of his middle finger to trace tiny patterns over the sensitive little pucker of skin beneath. "You okay?" he asks softly when Tim whimpers again, a little louder this time.

"Yeah...god, just...feels so good. Don't stop."

Armie chuckles softly and moves his hand to collect the slick from Tim's belly. "I don't intend to."

Tim shifts his hips, uses his hands on Armie's legs to leverage himself back and press against him. He’s rewarded with the sensation of wet heat and a gentle slide as Armie presses forward.

Armie wraps his wet fingers around him loosely and starts to apply a little more pressure. "Let me know if you get close..." he murmurs with a gentle test stroke.

Tim drops his head back and groans, "I've been close since I felt your dick on me."

Armie's chest shakes with a silent laugh. He circles his hips behind Timmy, rubbing himself against his back. "We should have done this sooner." His hand finds a slow easy rhythm and Timmy begins to move with him.

After about thirty seconds, Tim reaches down and stops his hand with an apology. Armie freezes and kisses his neck until Tim tilts his face back. He looks wrecked.

"Will you kiss me...please?"

One corner of Armie's mouth twitches up in a suppressed smile as he bends down and brushes their lips together. "Of course."

Tim opens his mouth and pants quietly as Armie begins to explore, teasing him with the barest flick of tongue until he demands more with a little moan and a hungry look.

Armie gives him what he's after, swirling his tongue deep and slow, sucking softly as he begins to stroke him again at a snails pace.

Timmy breaks away to draw a breath and nudges into his hand with a needy whine.

Armie can feel him shaking. "Do you need to come?"

He nods quickly, bucking as Armie starts stroking a little faster, a little firmer.

Armie buries his mouth behind Tim's ear again, "You're gorgeous like this, Tim...even more so than I've imagined when I've touched myself."

"Oh fuck...Armie..."

Armie licks at his throat. "Have you thought about me?" He sucks down, teeth scraping lightly.

Timmy bucks up hard and gasps. "Y-yes."

"I think about how you would taste...how you would feel in my mouth...sucking you...my tongue sliding around the head of your dick...the sounds you would make."

Timmy trembles and surges up into his fist, his hips circling wildly. "Gonna come...gonna c—" he yelps out a sharp cry and goes rigid, one heel digging into the couch cushion and fingers raking over Armie's skin.

Armie catches the first spurt in his palm and uses it to work him through the next one...and the next one...and the next one, grinding his own cock harder and harder against the flexing muscles of Tim's back as he chants his name in between quiet praises.

Timmy gives a final shaky whimper and melts back against him, spent and struggling to catch his breath.

"You did so good, baby..." Armie purrs, both of his hands moving to grip Tim's hips and hold him tight against his aching cock as he continues to thrust in a desperate rhythm.

Tim reaches back and grips and handful of Armie's hair to pull their mouths together. "I want to see." he pants over his lips.

Armie releases his grip and lets Timmy turn around. He already has one hand cupping his balls and the other one, still slick with Tim's release, stripping his cock by the time Timmy gets his legs settled over his thighs and reaches for him.

"Let me —"

Armie shakes his head and drops it back as his mouth falls open, exposing his neck for a second as he bucks into his own hand. When he brings his chin back down and looks at Timmy, he growls, "I want you to watch me...and..oh fuck...think of this next time you jack off. Me...coming for you. Oh god...Tim —"

Tim licks his lips and sucks in a surprised breath as a hot, thick stream of Armie's cum shoots across the space between them and splatters over his chest. He immediately reaches up and runs his fingers through it, spreading it over his skin.

"Fuck..." Armie moans, his eyes glazing as he watches Tim look down at the mess and play in it. He shivers and pants with the dying spasms of his climax with Timmy's eyes flicking between his cock and the mess on his own skin.

The moment Armie collapses back against arm of the sofa behind him, hands now slack and cock still twitching against his belly, Timmy launches himself against his chest.

Armie huffs in surprise but quickly wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

Tim nuzzles into the crook of his neck and murmurs, "That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life."

Armie laughs quietly and kisses the top of his head with tender affection. "Oh, Tim...you have no idea the things I could show you."


End file.
